1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel/air regulating device for controlling the incoming fuel/air in piston driven, reciprocating, internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,934 and the patents discussed therein, reed valves are used in internal combustion engines to control air and or air/fuel intake. In two-stroke engines, reed valves have improved efficiency of the engine by improving transfer of the air and fuel from the crankcase to the combustion chamber while simultaneously sealing against back flow of the incoming fuel/air charge. Reed valves have also been employed in four stroke engines to control air intake and have improved engine performance.
As disclosed in the aforementioned patents, while reed valves have improved the performance of engines, such valves, themselves, introduce problems of operating life and wear. More specifically, multi-staged reeds have been subjected to greater stress on certain petals undergo material fatigue and breakage.
Prior art solutions to these problems included protective coatings, use of a cage to modify intake passages upstream from the reed, joining reed petals together, use of thicker and different reed valve materials and the use of wider reed valve ports and petals.
The present invention is a structure which eliminates the sources of the present state of the art reed valve design problems by replacing the petal style reed with a spring loaded diaphragm that will both regulate and improve the distribution and atomization of the fuel/air charge to the combustion chamber.
The present invention provides an intake valve, which is mounted in the intake manifold of internal combustion engines, between the output of the carburetor and the input of the combustion chamber.
A principal object and advantage of the invention is the provision of an intake manifold valve for internal combustion engines which provides a diffuser screen for improved atomization of the fuel/air mixture for a more complete combustion.
Another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of an intake manifold valve, which provides an increased plenum volume when compared prior art designs.
Still another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of an intake valve which is more durable than prior art designs.
Another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of an intake valve, which provides improved distribution of the incoming fuel/air charge.
A further object and advantage of the invention is the provision of an intake valve that provides an increase in velocity of the incoming fuel/air charge as it passes through the valve assembly.
Another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of an intake valve, which provides an increase in density of the incoming charge.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an intake valve, which recycles the unspent gases of the previous cycle back into the slipstream of the incoming charge.
A further object and advantage of the invention is the provision of an intake valve, which will improve engine deceleration. A further object of the present invention is the improved scavenging of the crankcase gases of two stroke engines.
A further object of the valve is to direct the incoming fuel/air.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of both internal and external adjustable valve diaphragm-tensioning systems allowing torque curve adjustments.
The above objects are realized with the present invention when it is placed between the output of the engine""s fuel/air supply and the plenum area before the combustion chamber.
The valve assembly is comprised of a diffuser screen positioned across an intake manifold that attaches to a lightweight hollow spherical body. The valve body""s shape works in conjunction with an adjustable spring loaded, conically shaped diaphragm with a built in vortex generator. This is clearance fitted on a centrally located guide shaft that is secured by a retaining clip at the apex of the mounting plates"" bracing. The valve diaphragm seals along its circumference where it contacts the converging inner wall of the valve body. The aft section of the assembled valve has a vectoring skirt and vent holes around its circumference.
The foregoing, as well as further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the following detailed description of my invention, reference being made to the accompanying drawings.